Russian Roulette
by Sinattea
Summary: A chain of events that culminated in a kiss… And because of that, Ciel has decided to prove Sebastian's true loyalty with a strange idea. How will the butler react? -Translation- - - On HIATUS. Original story in spanish, already finished.


**Russian R****oulette.**

(English version of the fic "Ruleta Rusa")

Yaoi fanfiction from Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By Sinattea.

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, is creation and work of Toboso Yana in a full 100%. And just to make it clear, though I'd love Sebastian and Ciel to be mine, they are each one the other's property.

**_Summary:_** A chain of events that culminated in a kiss… And because of that, Ciel has decided to prove Sebastian's true loyalty with a strange idea. How will the butler react?

_**Note:**_ Here it is, another translation for all of you to read. I hope you enjoy this fic as well, though I have some specifications (or warnings, you choose) to do:

**1.-** With me, dialogues are like this – Shalalá, shalalá -, and most of times thoughts are like this "Shalalá", and if it turns into a dialogue, I'll tell you. It seemed necessary to mention it, based on someone's review to my other fic (The Phantomhive Cat, if you read, I think you'll like).

**2.-** This story is pure drama, and I really made it something serious.

Please give it a try!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just a child.**

The light of sunset broke in through the colored crystals, submerging the room in a light as blended as the sky that in those moments rose above the horizon.

It was a wide room, empty excepting the oak table and the two chairs. Three of its walls (heading north, east and west) were made of windows, and from there you were able to watch the garden, dry because of the winter. And winters in London are tough, with mist rising from the Thames and snow falling down from the sky.

- I am sure we shall come to a deal – said baroness Arlington while laying her elbows over the table and her chin upon her hands -. Tell me, Earl Phantomhive, is the tea of your liking?

A sunray danced naughtily on the young earl's face, sliding down to the cup he took closer to his lips. The silver-decorated porcelain glistened, just as the kid's blue eyes. He smiled due to courtesy, but there was a strong accent of sarcasm on his gesture.

- It is fine – he merely said, and left the cup of tea on the table -. I'd lie if I told you that I have not tasted better. But I'm grateful for your concern, Baroness Arlington.

She made her best for smiling, remembering the warnings her friends gave her about the whimsical young earl. It wouldn't be easy to make business with someone so temperamental.

- And can you tell me, Earl, where was it?

- In my mansion – he rapidly answered -. I haven't tasted anything better than what _my_ butler Sebastian prepares.

.

The baroness then startled. Until that moment she hasn't become aware of the butler's presence right at the earl's back, almost like his shadow, dressed in an elegant black suit, with his also raven-black hair surrounding his pale but handsome face.

The woman blinked many times to clear her sight, because it may be her imagination, but the butler, in the middle of the half-light, with the open window behind him and the curtains moving with the wind, seemed to be a black-winged being just about to capture the young earl…

"He truly is like a black angel, always watching over Earl Phantomhive… It almost gives the impression his entire life is that child… How bizarre" she thought. The baroness remembered leaving the butler in the south hall, right in front the entrance door to her mansion. She was totally sure of getting inside that room alone with the earl, she personally served him tea. But the butler was _there_.

"How? Why?".

- Sebastian – earl's voice interrupted -, more tea.

The unmistakably arrogant sound of that voice pulled the baroness out of her thoughts and made her remind why she was there and what the intention of the whole afternoon snack was.

- I am glad you accepted my invitation, Earl – she spoke with renewed seriousness -. Now I would like us to talk about business.

Sebastian impeccably poured the tea by raising the kettle real high upon the cup, and handed it over to Ciel. Due to his gloves, the butler did not notice that his master's hands were really cold in the moment their fingers rubbed around the cup of tea.

.

The baroness took the word again.

- I will go straight to the point, Earl. I am about to start up a merchant industry, that will negotiate with the principal commercial companies all around the world.

The Earl, for the first time, showed a bit of interest on her hostess' words.

- Merchant company S.S. Royal, as it shall be named, will transport british products by ship and by train. It will be a big company.

- And what does all of it have to do with me?

- Aha! – she exclaimed, raising one finger - So you are interested in business. I was thinking of making an alliance between S.S. Royal and the Phantomhive industries. This is convenient for you because your assorted and picturesque merchandise would trade on a world level.

- And why is this convenient for you? – the young earl showed himself shrewd, suspecting of a hidden trap - What do you request in exchange of the… alliance?

- Wow, are you usually this straightforward Earl Phantomhive? I shall then respond to you with the very same courtesy, as I told you since the beginning I'm going to the point: I need money to start up this business.

- How much are we talking about? – Ciel entwined his fingers and laid them on the table.

Sebastian placed some sort of smile on his face when he saw the boy playing anxiously with his blue-diamond ring.

Baroness slid a piece of paper over the table until Ciel reached it and read the requested amount.

- We're talking about 40% – she said -. I will pay an equal amount from my pocket, and the British crown will fulfill the other 20%.

- Are we going to be on equal terms as owners? – the boy surprised, because that was what investing the same amount in the same business meant. Now he really did suspect about a trap or double-intentioned deal.

Sebastian noticed his master's tension and located himself closer to him.

- Not exactly – the baroness cunningly smiled -. My actual economical situation is pretty delicate, which is why I cannot pay more. Obviously I will be the main owner and take the big decisions. Last word shall always be mine, after all is my business.

Ciel snorted.

- I will take care of everything, and as soon as I recover the investment, Earl, I'll return to you this 40% plus the 20% right now you shouldn't pay. Besides you'll keep receiving profits because of the alliance I trust today we'll establish. An excellent negotiation for both of us.

Ciel collapsed on the chair, staring irritated at his Machiavellian hostess. The boy didn't like to deal with this kind of commercial troubles, it was actually what he hated the most in the world; but as the chief of the Phantomhive family, it was his duty.

.

Suddenly Ciel felt very tired, more exhausted than ever; and he felt lonely… terribly _lonely_…

Then he remembered Sebastian, standing behind him. No, he'd never be alone, and if he ever did, to open one single eye would be enough to change it. Sebastian would never leave him, he'd never move apart from his side, he'd stay beside him no matter the circumstances and no matter the consequences…

"Until the moment my soul belongs to him" he thought shuddering.

.

When he finally came back from his mind's abyss and recovered the manners, Ciel thought it might be a good idea to ask Sebastian's opinion about baroness Arlington's proposal.

The young earl twisted and looked at his butler with doubt written on his big blue eyes, and he didn't surprise when Sebastian immediately glanced back with a look full of force and confidence.

- You can consult it with your butler Sebastian if you wish to, Earl – added the baroness, controlling her laughing.

The boy blushed and glared at her getting indignant the most, distilling fury through his eyes. If Sebastian was his right hand, his indispensable chess piece, she had no reason to care about it at all.

He quickly made up an excuse to get out from there.

- Baroness… Where is the bathroom? – pathetical, oh yes, but anything better came up to his mind.

He stood up and walked toward the door after hearing the instructions to arrive there. He ordered Sebastian to accompany him with the following words (apparently meaningless): "Make sure I don't get lost".

Incredibly, Ciel did enter into the bathroom, chased by Sebastian, and his first impulse was to wet his face using cold water. Sebastian observed him emotionless, awaiting for his master to calm down.

- What is the matter Bocchan? – he asked when he saw the boy panting, resting his hands on the marble washbasin and strongly closing his eyes.

- I am tired – was the almost inaudible answer -. All of this… is too much – he gasped -. Since that… angel revealed to me how my parents died… since she tried to _change_ my memories… All this issue of being "impure"… It's too much! And on top of that I have to keep going on with my "life" and dealing with business like these… I can bear it no longer Sebastian! – he turned to his butler and looked at him helplessly, nearly accusingly; then he lowed his voice even more -… I am just tired…

After a couple seconds of stupefaction, the butler relaxed and sweetly smiled. Which was a very weird thing, coming from a demon.

- Aah, so that's what this is all about – he understood. He approached to Ciel, swiftly lifted him and sat him on the windowsill despite his silent protests -. You should not think of it, Ciel, at least not now.

The alluded one stared at his butler completely disconcerted: since when did he use that kind of "you" and called him by his name? What happened to the courteousness and the "Bocchan"? Sebastian limited to keep smiling in a hopeful way, took off his gloves by using his mouth and grabbed a towel from the bathroom's shelf. After that he took off his master's eye patch.

Ciel closed his eyes when Sebastian dried off his face with the towel in such a delicate, delightful way I must mention. The male also dried his slightly soaked gray hair, and tied the patch again. Now the boy was calmed, just a bit, everything thanks to the touch of Sebastian's hands against his cheeks, that almost figured caresses to him…

"How stupid".

- Sebastian – he said.

- Yes Bocchan? – the demon put his gloves on again, hiding his left hand's tetragramaton from the indiscreet eyes.

- What do you think I should do? Accept the deal?

- Yes. Accept, Bocchan; if you consider the possibility of…

- That's enough – he interrupted. Ciel wanted to listen no more of business, if it seemed to be fine for Sebastian that was a sufficiently good motive.

He jumped down from the windowsill and let Sebastian open the door for him to leave the bathroom.

.

They finally returned to the room where an impatient baroness awaited.

- I take the deal: we have an alliance – Ciel exclaimed before giving the woman the opportunity to speak -. I'll send you the money later, count on it, Baroness Arlington.

At the time when she said goodbye to master and butler, helped by her servants, the baroness talked to Sebastian attempting to flirt by wrapping her hands around his arm (now that she saw him under the candle's illumination she realized he was incredibly handsome).

- Thanks for dissipating the young Earl's doubts; after all, he is just a child.

Ciel saw and heard her say so, and felt overwhelmed by a sudden blush of anger.

Just a child.

_Just a child…_

.

On their way back to the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian was lucky enough to be driving the horses, otherwise he would had had to spend the entire journey listening to Ciel repeating again and again, with a ridiculous pout face: "I am not a child, _I'm_ _NO_ child".

By the time they arrived at the mansion, moon was already on its zenith and there were so many stars that seeing at the sky was almost painful. It was so late that the house servants (it means Bard, Maylene, Finny and Tanaka-san, and Puru-puru is also included in the list) had already been gone to bed and no one went out to receive the young master.

Anyway, Ciel was too sulky to realize about it. He didn't even sleep at all during the whole trip, because he had been very busy complaining. In fact, when Sebastian opened the carriage's door for him, he was so angry he didn't want to get down and stayed on the seat, arms and legs crossed, avoiding as possible the visual contact with his butler.

- But who does that baroness think she is? – he ranted still - _I am_ the queen of England's "guard dog"! I am not a child! – he just kept pouting.

Sebastian observed him attentively just to laugh sarcastically later, extremely aloud, and he forced Ciel to get off the carriage by taking his hand. The earl boy protested, but he wasn't able to oppose resistance to the strength of his demon butler; he achieved to release himself until they had already climbed the stairs.

.

They stopped before the entrance, examining each other. Sebastian kept watching the boy and making fun of him, but his eyes seemed to contain a background of… tenderness. Ciel looked back at him annoyed and very _ashamed_. Why? He did not know.

- You shouldn't act like this, Bocchan – said the butler -, because that's exactly how children behave: they pout.

- I am no child! – he infuriated, and crossed his arms over his chest, crumpling the fabric of his elegant blue suit, hidden under the black cloak - And I'm not pouting.

- Of course you are doing so, Bocchan… And of course you're a child, Ciel.

- Why do you say so? I'm the chief of Phantomhive family – his tone of voice appeased a lot because again he felt surprised for Sebastian's change when speaking to him.

Perhaps if Ciel had paid a little bit of attention he would have realized the unusual smile adorning Sebastian's face; apparently the demon butler was working on something.

- Sometimes you don't know how to react, Ciel, no matter how much you try.

Ciel thought of his small collapse a few hours ago, and felt his soul dropping down to his feet because of the shame. Giving in to that desperate impulse, allowing Sebastian to watch him that way… How humiliating! How weak he had shown himself!

- If you mean this afternoon event – he added, and made an unintentionally funny gesture -, don't you mention it, and it's an order. It was an exception, a once in a life thing. It won't happen again. I always know how to move my chess pieces – to pronounce this last words, Ciel tinged his voice with proud and arrogance, raising his chin.

- There are times when you _don't know_ how to react – Sebastian insisted, his voice unexpectedly sounding louder because he had leaned in till he reached Ciel's height.

- I always know how to react – the young one declared with stubbornness -. Nothing can surprise m…

Ciel couldn't finish the phrase, Sebastian interrupted abruptly… by _kissing him_. The boy had no idea how to react, or what to think. And though his first impulse was to move apart, Sebastian held him so determined Ciel had no more option than giving up and letting the black butler slowly and hypnotically kiss him… The boy began to feel lightheaded, noticing the world spinning and spinning around him, and realized that he felt Sebastian's soft breath between his lips…

The moment came when Ciel also closed his eyes and dropped down his hands…

.

Then Sebastian let him go but stayed one inch apart from his face a couple seconds more, with the biggest and most irritating smirk ever drawn onto his lips.

- And now what are you going to do _Ciel_? – he asked with a faked gesture between compassion and mock.

Open-mouthed silence was the boy's only answer.

- You could slap me, you've done it before, but you _don't know_ whether to do it or not – he simply kept going.

And Ciel totally shut, with a completely red face and tickles on his lips.

- See? You're still a child.

Once he said this, Sebastian released Ciel and went into the mansion, waiting for the young boy to pretend nothing had happened and follow him inside. But Ciel didn't do such a thing; he continued paralyzed in front of the entrance, looking with eyes as wide as plates the very point where his butler had disappeared.

Damn it!

.

_Sebastian had surprised him._

.

* * *

_**Note (again):**_ So, how was it? Do I keep translating? I give my best to it and it really helps me to improve my english…

I hope you all liked this first translated chapter. The original story is actually on its fourth chapter, but school is getting pretty though, so I'm not able to translate so easily. But if you want me to, I'll make time for it.

So, please, please, review! Reviews are the reason for my muse to come. Nothing makes me happier than reading your comments!

_Leave a review if you liked it._


End file.
